1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing system, and more particularly to a compact optical image capturing system which can be applied to electronic products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the popularization of portable electronic devices with camera functionalities has spurred the demand for optical image capturing systems. The image sensing device of ordinary photographing camera is commonly selected from charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor sensor (CMOS Sensor). Owing to the advancement in semiconductor devices manufacturing technology, the pixel size of the image sensing device is gradually minimized, and this allows more pixels to be squeezed into the image sensing device. Therefore, more and more high resolution optical image capturing systems are developed, and the bar for the image quality of the optical image capturing system is raised accordingly.
Conventional optical image capturing systems of portable electronic devices usually adopt four-lens or five-lens designs. However, since the resolution of the portable electronic devices is improving constantly, not to mention more and more end-users are demanding for cameras having large aperture, which is equipped with functionalities such as low light mode or night mode, the optical image capturing systems of the state of the art may not be sufficient to meet those advanced photography requirements.
Therefore, it is a pressing issue to come up a way to effectively increase the amount of light admitted into the optical image capturing system and improve the image quality thereof.